marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer
Engineer= Despite all the resources of the European Alliance, there was one thing that they truly lacked when they adopted their preference for vehicular combat, engineers. The European Engineer Reserves were originally a small portion of the European composition equal to their original demand, but as vehicular casualties of war began to stack up, it soon became apparent to top brass that they lacked the manpower to keep their armies in operation. It was at this point in history that the law, which would eventually be known as The Act of Entrainment, began to be introduced in attempt to swell the engineer ranks. An engineer recruitment drive was an inadequate measure since the time it would take to train them to the European standard would have taken just too long, so outside contractors began being brought into the fold. The first inductees of the Act of Entrainment belonged to the automotive industries; many of the European manufacturers were already aiding military production so their technicians and mechanics were ideal candidates needing minimal orientation. This new breed of pseudo-civilian engineers were all volunteers earning their share of danger money, enticed by either the pay or ideals of duty. They provided a new field of commercial expertise which was an advantageous addition considering the often lack of available replacement parts. The success of the scheme quickly expanded its boundaries offering the chance to learn a new trade through apprenticeships that could then be taken home once the war was over. The need for engineers was just too great to neglect volunteers that had neglect prior experience. The typical armaments of an engineer are his freshly issued arc-welder and toolbox, made from freshly forged alloys. Engineers work in a wide variety of situations, from performing pre-battle checks at forward command centres, to maintenance at regimental headquarters and of course emergency repairs mid battle. Engineers are a jealous and superstitious lot, knowing full well that where they are next assigned could well mean the difference between life and death. Engineers are indeed plump targets, and despite being provided with camouflaged body armour, they still attract a dangerous amount of hostile attention, particularly by snipers. It has even been known that cautious engineers strengthen their welding visors to turn bullets, a necessary evolution of a standard piece of gear. Interestingly, the survival rate of all engineer units has strangely been kept classified by the European Alliance. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tactics= Special Abilities 1. Ability: Repair: Restores Health to vehicles Type: Targeted Ability ( Friendly) Heal Rate: Medium Range: Melee Special: Can be used on friendly Light and Armored vehicles. Also removes negative buffs. 2. Weapon: Barricade: Creates an immovable obstacle Type: Ground deployable Range: Adjacent 2x2 squares Special: Creates a 2x2 obstacle with Fortified armor and 75 hp. Gives infantry in a small radius (2 squares) a 20% armor buff. Does not stack with the 'behemoth' infantry buff from heavy tanks and CV's, but rather overwrites it. Careful with it. Category:Units